Problem: Stephanie is a gardener. She plants $3$ rows of daisies in a garden. Each row has the same number of daisies. She plants a total of $36$ daisies in the garden. How many daisies did Stephanie plant in each row?
Explanation: The number of daisies that Stephanie planted in each row is the total number of daisies that she planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $36\text{ daisies} \div 3\text{ rows of daisies}$ $36\text{ daisies} \div 3\text{ rows of daisies} = 12\text{ daisies per row}$